Projection-based motion sensing systems incorporate a video camera that feeds or streams an image in real time, an infrared projector located alongside the video camera for sensing depth and a microchip to track the movement of objects and individuals in three dimensions. The signals generated by the camera, the projector and the microchip are processed by a computer using computer vision techniques. These projection-based motion sensing systems enable a user to control and interact with a computer using gestures and spoken commands without the need for a handheld controller.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.